La pestaña de Dios
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Los ninjas, pues, tendrían que aprender a tomar tragos amargos e insoportables. Tendrían que hacerlo para resistir día a día. Y las noches. Y para volver a ver la playa sin pensar en melancolías de horror. / Oneshot. Fic para Ana la weona.
**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el intercambio de fics entre amigas weonas.**

* * *

Escuchaba en silencio la dulce voz del mar chocando contra las rocas. No abriría los ojos; y aunque lo hiciera, no podría mirar. Se encontraba recostado cerca del océano, dejándose empapar por el agua salada, sin despegarse del acantilado; de ese lugar donde le había visto morir. Su cabello negro bailaba en el agua, sus heridas le dolían y le espantaban el sueño. Pero era aún peor la manera en que le ardía el alma. Todos fallaban alguna vez, ¿cierto? Pero nunca así. No quería volver a casa, no quería mirar a los ojos a sus padres, o al Hokage.

¿Cómo podría?

…

Primer apartado.

Las Vanidosas Eternas.

…

Entre las fronteras del país del fuego y del viento, existía el país de los ríos. En aquél lugar, había un acantilado apartado de la civilización y una cascada por la cual caía agua dulce de río que desbocaba en el mar. A pesar de que era un terreno precioso por su flora y fauna tranquila en general, los ninjas y las personas que carecían de habilidades especiales evitaban cruzar por ese sitio. Aquello se debía a que era pedregoso y estaba lleno de musgo. Las rocas afiladas a menudo eran causa de cortes peligrosos en las plantas de los pies, ya que llegaban a atravesar los zapatos y sandalias, y las caídas eran inclusive mortales por lo resbaladizo que resultaba el terreno. Hasta para un ninja bien entrenado existía el peligro de caer y morir desangrado o desnucado.

Entre el acantilado y la cascada, vivía una pequeña comunidad que se asentó en el hueco de un monolito hecho por una constante erosión en la enorme piedra. Su existencia era a veces considerada una leyenda, sin embargo, eran tan reales como la noche. Comerciaban en el mismo país del río y también hacían negocios con Konoha y con Sunagakure. No rendían cuentas al señor feudal, porque no existía comunicación entre ellos, y no era por falta de intentos, sino porque no deseaban someterse bajo sus dominios. Vivían fuera de su mandato, pero dentro de las leyes shinobi. No eran agresivos ni pretendían dañar el terreno. Sin embargo, en los últimos años había surgido inquietud por su presencia fuera de la alianza; y era un tema urgente para tratar en la cumbre de los Kages. Se delegó la tarea a Konoha y a Suna, pues el país de los ríos no contaban con shinobis ni kunoichis que soñaran siquiera con pisar el terreno y lidiar con los misterios que surgían alrededor de aquella comunidad, que se denominaba a sí misma por el nombre de Las Vanidosas Eternas.

Fue así como surgió la primera de las ciento treinta y cinco misiones que se harían para integrarles al sistema shinobi.

…

Shikadai despertó con mucho sueño, como casi siempre. Era algo normal; su madre lo obligaba a ducharse para que dejara de bostezar en la mesa del comedor. Después de que lograba desperezarse por completo, a menudo iba a entrenar o a pasar el tiempo con Inojin, siempre y cuando no hubieran misiones de por medio. Aquél día no sería diferente, al menos eso fue lo que pensó mientras se peinaba la coleta de piña que había heredado de su padre. Bajó al comedor y se encontró con la familiar escena de Shikamaru cocinando mientras Temari bebía té. A su madre no le gustaba mucho la cafeína de Konoha, e insistía en que Gaara y Kankuro le enviasen las hierbas que Suna producía. Según sus papilas gustativas —y las de casi todos en Konoha—, aquellas infusiones eran más fuertes que el café negro. No entendía a la rubia. Se sentó, mirando a su padre derramar los huevos sobre el tocino frito, para comenzar a revolverlos. El olor le abrió el apetito y tomó un pedazo de pan para remojarlo en leche mientras esperaba a que estuviera el desayuno listo.

—Buenos días, Shikadai —saludó Temari, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la mano por no preguntar si el pan era de alguien más.

—¿Qué hay?

Temari alzó la ceja, ya entre resignada y un poco molesta por esa actitud infinita de su hijo de irreverencia, heredada de Kankuro. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua divertido y les miró con un único ojo, espiando la reacción de Shikadai para cuando le diera la noticia.

—Hoy debes presentarte a la Torre Hokage.

Shikadai le miró, alzando la ceja.

—¿Y qué?

…

Shikadai suspiró con determinación mientras se ponía el chaleco verde que les mostraba a todos que ahora era un chunin. Muchos pensaban que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero a diferencia de cómo había sido Shikamaru en su juventud, a Shikadai sí le enorgullecía ser el único chunin de su generación, al menos por el momento. Lo único que le parecía problemático era que no podía elegir las misiones a las que le mandarían. El Hokage le había dado la misión sellada en un pergamino, con todos los protocolos que debía seguir, pero también su padre le había dicho que debía investigar ciertos libros antes de salir de Konoha. No iba a ayudarlo más, era su primera misión y debía concretarla con éxito. Tampoco sabía por qué no le habían dado mucha información: solo la lista de los genin que irían con él. Parecía ser una misión para alguien mayor y amargado. Era algo meramente político.

Entendía por qué razón parecía la persona indicada para ir, siendo un hijo simbólico de la alianza entre Suna y Konoha, pero realmente le parecía una estupidez que le dejaran hacer algo tan importante y que podía arruinar con su forma de ser. Además, Boruto iría con él, además de otros de sus compañeros de la academia. Y no eran exactamente personas serias y de carácter para formalidades. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando frente al espejo. Las instrucciones eran muy precisas. Y si no conseguía la información que quería, debía regresar, sin siquiera pensar en infiltrarse a los territorios de las Vanidades Eternas. Aquello más que alegrarlo, lo frustraba. No quería regresar sin información o sin una segunda visita planeada.

Mientras se ataba el cinturón de armas, repasó la lista de los que lo acompañarían. En serio, ¿por qué estaban enviando niños a esa misión? Recordó las palabras de su padre: «Si no lo has entendido, no te lo diré». Problemático.

…

Segundo Apartado.

De Robin y sus despreciables tazas de té.

…

Las Vanidosas Eternas no solían hablar con nadie. Intercambiaban dinero, comida y telas en silencio, se alejaban en la oscuridad cuando terminaban sus negocios, y si lo consideraban necesario, dejaban inconscientes a quienes les hacían demasiadas preguntas. Eran personas evasivas y sumamente cuidadosas.

Pero, a pesar de la poquísima información que Shikadai encontró en la biblioteca, también pudo averiguar algo de importancia crítica. Que todo ese tiempo estuviera frente a sus narices, lo estresaba y molestaba.

Se llamaba Robin Mishima; una chica que fue encontrada a las orillas del desierto cuando tenía cinco años. Fue adoptada por el país del viento, y fue entrenada para ser ninja. Su procedencia era incierta. Según lo que contaban sus dientes de leche, ella había nacido en Sunagakure, pero había vivido esos cinco años en el país de los ríos, junto al mar, precisamente; en los territorios de las Vanidosas Eternas. En la actualidad, ella tenía veinte años, siete más de los que él contaba, y vivía en Suna, trabajando como escolta provisional de su tío Gaara en algunas reuniones con Kages de otras aldeas, y compañera de Kankuro como profesora del arte secreto para manejar marionetas.

Shikadai sentía que había algo muy extraño en todo eso. ¿Por qué sus tíos o sus padres jamás le habían hablado sobre ella? Lo que era peor, ¿por qué nadie parecía interesado en preguntarle sobre aquella extraña comunidad en la que creció? Si la alianza estaba interesada en que Las Vanidosas se unieran a ellos, debían de estar detrás de esa mujer y de cualquier otra posible pista sobre sus misterios. Claro, estaban hablando de que habían transcurrido quince años desde aquello. Pero Shikadai estaba seguro de que alguien tuvo que interrogarla cuando la encontraron, y que esa información le podía ayudar a cumplir con éxito su primera misión al mando. Era en esos momentos cuando se alegraba de tener al Kazekage como tío.

…

—¿Por qué mierda nos estamos desviando de nuestro camino, eh, genio? —ladró Boruto con fastidio, remarcando la última palabra con ironía.

Shikadai suspiró, antes de darle una breve mirada al rubio.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo —replicó Sarada, alzando una ceja.

—Tengo que reunirme con una mujer. Mi tío Kankuro me arregló un encuentro con ella. Será importante para nuestra misión.

Sarada no dijo nada más, mirando expectante a ChouChou, quien aburrida alzó los hombros, reconociendo que ella tampoco sabía bien lo que pasaba. Inojin también parecía tener ganas de quejarse, pero si ese era el caso, no lo hizo. Llegaron pronto a una pequeña choza que colindaba con la frontera entre el país de los ríos y el país del viento. Era pequeña y a menudo los ninjas que iban a pasar un tiempo en el clima extremo del desierto, tomaban un descanso en aquél lugar y se llenaban de provisiones por si hacía falta. Shikadai entró solo. El lugar estaba casi en absoluta soledad, solo había un hombre fornido en la barra del bar, y además de él, no había nadie.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía y esperó. La llegada de una chica de cabello corto y de color rojo al lugar lo hizo alzar la mirada. Si ella era la mujer que había vivido con Las Vanidades Eternas durante cinco años, no se veía exactamente como pensó que sería. Era de baja estatura, muy delgada y usaba unos lentes con espejuelos en forma de corazón. Cuando la mujer se le acercó, Shikadai pensó que realmente se trataba de una broma. ¿Era ella Robin Mishima? Su tío Kankuro había dicho que era de los ninjas más fuertes de Suna, y no parecía estar entrenada. Lucía demasiado frágil, podía pasar como una niña de trece años.

—Me dijeron que te parecías a tu padre, pero no pensé que tanto.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento que se encontraba enfrente de Shikadai, sacudiéndose polvo imaginario de la falda y arreglándose la blusa. Reacomodó los lentes que resbalaban por su nariz, y le miró expectante. Shikadai tardó varios segundos en hablar.

—¿Usted es la señorita Robin?

La joven alzó una ceja, divertida, y sonrió. Suspiró, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre una de sus manos, mirando a Shikadai con sus ojos negros, como si disfrutara una broma privada.

—Kankuro me dijo que eras un pequeño insolente, pero que también eras muy inteligente. Gaara-sama me confirmó la información. ¿Sabes por qué no hay nadie además de tú y yo aquí? Puedo ser Robin Mishima, o puedo ser una espía de las Vanidades Eternas, ¿tú qué crees?

—Eres la persona que estoy buscando —dijo Shikadai después de mirarla por largo rato.

—No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, o creeré que tu genialidad es una mentira.

El hombre fornido llegó a su mesa, y les preguntó si beberían algo. Robin pidió un par de tazas de la infusión preferida de Temari. Shikadai iba a protestar, cuando Robin lo silenció con una mirada. El chico suspiró, murmurando la palabra «problemática» mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su reunión debía durar solamente veinte minutos, para poder llegar a tiempo al lugar a donde se tenía que dirigir realmente. Robin tosió un poco, y luego se aclaró la garganta, para verlo y pedirle de manera tácita que comenzara a hablar.

—¿Qué recuerdas de ése lugar?

—Momento —dijo la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que parara—. Dije a Kankuro que te vería en este lugar, nunca dije que contestaría tus preguntas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, si no vas a cooperar con mi investigación? —preguntó fastidiado, haciendo a un lado la taza de té.

—Hablaré si acaso creo que vale la pena. ¿Sabes por qué no hay registros que muestren que me han interrogado? ¿No crees que sería fácil preguntarme lo que recuerdo y que ninjas más capacitados que tú y tus amiguitos hagan el trabajo difícil?

La mujer sonreía y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, que detrás de sus lentes oscuros se veían especialmente sarcásticos. A Shikadai no le gustaba que lo mirara así, se sentía como si estuviera en alguna prueba. No había muchas personas que intimidaran a Shikadai, a veces sus padres, sus tíos, un poco el Hokage y el padre de Sarada. Aquella situación se debía, quizá, a que ella tenía información que él deseaba, y que no iba a obtener fácilmente.

Shikadai analizó las palabras de Robin. Claro, él también ya había pensado en todas esas cosas: en que debían interrogarla y dejarle lugar a otros ninjas para que pudieran hacer el trabajo. Él, por más genio que fuese, era un chico todavía. Y ni hablar de sus compañeros, quienes también eran inmaduros por momentos e idiotas, inexpertos. Había tres posibilidades por las cuales ella no había sido tomada en cuenta para realizar la misión.

La primera: Robin no recordaba nada.

La segunda: la información que Robin les dio no era de utilidad.

La tercera y la menos probable: Robin no había dicho una sola palabra a nadie sobre lo que sabía de Las Vanidosas.

Para considerar la última opción, debía de tener en cuenta de que en dicho caso; ella podía resistir un interrogatorio profundo, con maestros del genjutsu y con bestias expertas en tortura. Además de que era una mujer cercana al Kazekage y a su hermano, así que existía una excelente razón por la cual no era considerada traidora por no dar información importante. Punto extra: ¿cuál era su habilidad? De lejos, inclusive parecía ser un niño blandengue. No entendía la fascinación de su tío Kankuro acerca de ella. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban. Dándole vueltas al asunto. Y con ella burlándose de él.

Inhaló y exhaló, indagando fastidiado sobre el porqué lo habían enviado a él. Las Vanidosas eran personas en extremo cautelosas, no hablaban con cualquier persona… ¿Por qué aceptaron reunirse con su gente?

—Somos niños. No nos tomarán en cuenta. Pueden develar información importante con nosotros si no representamos una amenaza significativa.

Robin asintió, dándole la razón. Shikadai tuvo el impulso de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—Contestaré tus preguntas si te bebes tres tazas de este té. Kankuro me dijo que lo odias —dijo Robin sonriendo—. Quid pro quo.

…

Tercer apartado.

Cardo.

…

Habían llegado a tiempo al lugar. Inojin trataba de que Shikadai le contara por qué estaba tan molesto, y éste esquivaba las preguntas, lleno de una rabia indescifrable. Al otro lado, comiendo manzanas dulces, Sarada y ChouChou se preguntaban por qué no habían sido enviadas a misión con personas un poco más normales.

—Explícame porqué mierda no mandaron a algún adulto aburrido para esta cosa.

—Deben tener sus razones, Chou.

La morena suspiró resignada, mirando de reojo a Boruto, quien practicaba con kunais cerca de ellas. Sarada la imitó, pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre y la capa con la que la había despedido. Todos llevaban la figura representativa de sus clanes en la ropa, y a Sarada le parecía muy extraño. Era bueno mostrar a los demás en la aldea su símbolo, pero en misiones, era mejor que nadie supiera que era una Uchiha hasta que peleaba con ellos. Lo mismo para los demás. Se sentía como si fuera un objeto en una exhibición, como si debieran aprobarla a ella y a sus compañeros. Y eso era un gran peso para cargar sobre su espalda. Si era considerado que no valían lo suficiente, la alianza no sería posible.

Era extraño. Tener que impresionar a alguien, siendo que sus clanes eran suficientemente buenos como para que otros rogaran aliarse. Que ella supiera, la situación se salía de lo normal e iba más allá. Mientras tanto, Inojin seguía intentando sacarle información al pelinegro.

—Recuerda lo que nos han enseñado, no puedes actuar por ti mismo, somos un equipo y en ello reside toda nuestra fuerza, Shikadai. No es justo que no nos digas nada.

—Eres demasiado problemático —sentenció el joven, acomodando un par de micrófonos entre el sitio.

Inojin no aceptó esa respuesta, y siguió esperando, cruzado de brazos.

—Bien, te diré. Pero no le digas a nadie —murmuró, acercándose a él—. La mujer no me dio ninguna información. No sé absolutamente nada porque no pude... hacer algo que ella me pidió a cambio de su testimonio.

—¿Qué te pidió?

Shikadai enrojeció, y se cruzó de brazos, algo cansado. Miró hacia otro lado, dispuesto a decirle para sacárselo del pecho, cuando de pronto, una mujer aterrizó de manera limpia en medio de todos. Su cabello largo y negro le llegaba a las rodillas, y llevaba una máscara parecida a las de los ANBU, tallada en madera con cientos de flores pintadas en el diseño. La mujer paseó la mirada oculta tras la máscara, visualizando a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban a su alrededor. Dio un par de saltos, para no darle la espalda a ninguno. Se sentó en silencio, sobre una enorme roca; cuyo alrededor estaba repleto de cardos. No parecía incómoda, ni parecía querer emitir palabra alguna.

La presencia de aquella mujer fue tan extraña y poderosa, que ninguno dijo nada durante varios segundos. Hasta que Shikadai recordó el protocolo a seguir, y se inclinó, mostrándole las manos vacías.

—Buen día, señorita.

La mujer inclinó un poco la cabeza, saludando. Todos se presentaron, mostrando las manos vacías y diciendo fuerte y claro el nombre de sus respectivos clanes. Era una situación un tanto surreal, no creyeron estar haciendo algo tan importante en el medio del bosque, junto a un riachuelo que los separaba de la zona de Las Vanidosas. Según lo que había leído, la mujer únicamente hablaría si lo veía conveniente. A Shikadai lo estaba molestando en sobremanera aquellas actitudes de la comunidad. No era como si todos los demás fueran malas personas. No tenían que estar siempre a la defensiva.

—Como usted ya sabe, hemos venido para presentarle un importante trato de parte de la Alianza Shinobi, la cual desea que se integren a sus filas —dijo sacando de entre sus ropas un rollo sellado, el cual extendió hacia la mujer, de manera muy lenta para que no creyera que se trataba de un arma.

—Como ninjas de una nueva generación que vivirá en paz, queremos asegurarle que nuestras intenciones son buenas.

La Vanidosa no tocó el pergamino, e hizo un gesto para que ellos mismos lo abrieran. Shikadai negó con la cabeza, no tenía permitido abrirlo, antes había querido hacerlo, para saber si tenía más información de la extraña comunidad dentro, pero no lo hizo. De haber visto la información que tenía, habría recibido una buena sanción y no quería tener manchas en su expediente de ninguna clase. Le agitó el pergamino para que lo tomara ella misma, pero la mujer reaccionó retrocediendo varios centímetros. No quería ni tocarlo.

—Está bien, señorita, no tiene nada malo —dijo ChouChou mirándola alzando una ceja, sin concebir qué peligro representaba que lo tocara.

Shikadai le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la morena, la cual ni siquiera se dio por enterada de aquello. Escuchó a Boruto chasquear la lengua, pues comenzaba a hartarse un poco de la situación, mientras Sarada trabajaba su mente para enseñarle el pergamino y no tener que abrirlo ellos mismos. Inojin suspiró, mirando a la Vanidosa inclinarse hacia su compañera de equipo, como un gato interesado en un pajarito. Estaba por ponerse frente a ella, para que la mujer dejara de mirarla así, cuando Shikadai habló.

—No tenemos permitido abrir el rollo. Si lo abrimos, Hokage-sama se dará cuenta y nos meteremos en problemas. Es mejor que lo abra y lo analice, y nos diga cuándo podremos reunirnos de nuevo.

Eso era todo lo que la misión les pedía. No era nada especialmente difícil en teoría, pero resultaba estresante el saber que la mujer podría irse sin siquiera pensar en leer la propuesta. La Vanidosa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, y se levantó de la roca. Parecía que tomaría el pergamino, pero no lo hizo. Levantó la mano y alcanzó de la rama de un árbol un micrófono que no había sido ocultado bien.

La idea de los micrófonos había sido propuesta por Shikadai, en caso de que tuvieran que analizar la voz de la mujer y saber más sobre la comunidad. En su momento, creyó que era una estupenda idea. Los acentos de las diferentes aldeas siempre le había llamado la atención, y saber qué tipo de palabras usaban y cómo las entonaban, habría sido un extra innecesario. A menudo usaban micrófonos para estudiar a los enemigos a través de sus voces; resultaba increíble lo diferente que su escuchaba una mentira de una verdad, y cómo las palabras delataban miedo, altanería y felicidad. Hacía años, habían logrado encontrar una cueva llena de oro que había sido robado por desertores de Sunagakure gracias a los audios que su tío Kankuro había recopilado en la misión. Y aunque no hablaban sobre el lugar, dejaban caer pequeños timbres y entonaciones extrañas cuando eran interrogados, y aquello había sido lo que los habían delatado.

Creyó que los micrófonos serían de ayuda. Pero en cuanto la mano de la mujer tomó el que no había sido ocultado de manera correcta, pensó en que era la peor idea que había tenido jamás. ¿Y se suponía que era un pequeño genio? Ya podía escuchar a Boruto recriminarle y a su padre mirándolo decepcionado. La máscara se le plantó enfrente, y Shikadai abrió los ojos sorprendido por la cercanía de la mujer que momentos antes se mantenía alejada como si fueran la peste. El sonido del micrófono siendo aplastado le causó un tremendo escalofrío, y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando ella lo olfateó.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —preguntó Boruto mirando a la Vanidosa con una cara de perfecta incertidumbre de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella saltó hacia atrás, y se marchó tan pronto como llegó. Los chicos se quedaron estáticos. Ninguno dijo nada. Ni siquiera ChouChou, a quien Sarada ya le apretaba la mano para evitar comentarios tontos.

…

Cuarto apartado.

La pestaña de Dios.

…

La mayoría de las plantas de Suna, crecían en invernaderos. Pocas eran las plantas que resistían el clima extremo del desierto, y aún más escasas las que servían como alimento o remedio. Existía, sin embargo, una planta que crecía en los alrededores de la muralla y varios kilómetros a la redonda de la aldea oculta entre la arena. Le habían llamado «la pestaña de Dios». Eran hojas negras y gruesas, aterciopeladas y bastante extrañas a la vista. Un forastero creería que era una planta venenosa, pero los habitantes del desierto sabían que no era así, era una hierba utilizada para hacer infusiones de té. La bebida era sumamente fuerte, y si se le agregaba azúcar, empeoraban el sabor. Las primeras veces que se ingería, se hacía con la nariz tapada para evitar saborear la bebida. Con el tiempo, dejaba de saber mal, y se hacía una verdadera adicción. Había gente que no podía empezar el día sin tomar un par de tazas, otros que se indignaban si alguien les ofrecía otro tipo de bebida. Otros más, cuando regresaban de una larga misión, se tomaban una jarra entera y reponían fuerzas.

Era una singularidad del desierto. Una hierba que mantenía despierto y alerta a quien la bebiera, además de que curaba la tos, la resaca y el dolor de espalda. No existía bebida más famosa en el desierto, ni más idolatrada. Shikadai no lo entendía. Había tomado aquella infusión varias veces, obligado por su madre cuando se enfermaba; pero no lograba encontrarle el buen sabor. Temari negaba con la cabeza y decía que era demasiado Nara. Un digno habitante de Konoha que solo toma café y té verde. La verdad, es que aquello le asustaba. No le gustaba que su madre se sintiera decepcionada, ni que lo creyera débil, porque no lo era. Pero tampoco podía cambiar quién era. Tenía demasiado de Shikamaru. Su genio, su porte, su muletilla y al parecer, también sus defectos.

Se había molestado cuando Naruto insinuó que la historia se repetiría y que fallaría la misión. No le había gustado nada la sensación de verse comparado a su padre. Lo amaba y lo respetaba, sabía que era un gran shinobi —no cualquiera podía ser la mano derecha del Hokage—, pero tampoco quería que creyeran que era su reencarnación. Él era él. Una mezcla del orgullo de su madre y la genialidad de su padre. Al menos eso quería creer. Mientras llegaban a Suna, con el sol besándoles los talones, Shikadai quiso ser más como un habitante de Suna. Duro y orgulloso. Capaz de beberse las pestañas de Dios que hicieran falta para completar exitosamente una misión.

…

—Ese trato ya no es válido —dijo Robin al abrir su puerta, y encontrándose con la nueva generación plantados frente a su casa.

—Hagamos uno nuevo —pidió Shikadai, respirando profundo.

Boruto a sus espaldas, escupió un gargajo al suelo, mirándola con los ojos azules altivos. Sarada y ChouChou la miraban expectantes, sin creerse la fuerza que supuestamente aquella mujer poseía. Inojin, por su parte, observaba a Robin con los brazos cruzados, al lado de Shikadai, para darle fuerzas o para verse más decididos. A la mujer no le hicieron ni aire.

—¿Tus tíos saben que estás aquí? —preguntó, recargándose en el marco de su puerta.

—No —respondió con sequedad. De saberlo, lo detendrían.

—Creí que tu misión era muy específica. Tanto si ella te escuchaba o no, regresarías a la aldea de inmediato. No veo qué estás haciendo aquí.

—Necesito entrar a sus territorios. Y estoy casi seguro de que tú sabes hacerlo.

Robin suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó los lentes de corazón. Tenía que irse al trabajo de inmediato. No podía perder el tiempo con ese chiquillo insolente. Pero, sin embargo, tampoco quería que cometiera una estupidez. Si lo dejaba marcharse así como así, era seguro que morirían. Ni Kankuro ni el Kazekage se lo perdonarían, mucho menos sus padres ni Konoha. Les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran, y sin mirarles se introdujo a su hogar. Les sirvió a todos la bebida, y revolvió entre algunos pergaminos que se encontraban en la alacena. Cuando encontró el que buscaba, se lo llevó a Shikadai, quien ya se había tomado la mitad de su taza.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta. No deberías leerla, pero creo que te haría falta hacerlo. No te recomiendo que vayas con ellas. No saldrás vivo de ahí.

—¿Con ellas? ¿Todas son mujeres? —preguntó Boruto, alzando una ceja, pasmado.

—Sí —respondió Robin, apenas dedicándole una mirada.

—¿Por qué son solo mujeres? ¿Cómo logran sobrevivir? ¿Cómo saliste de ahí ilesa a los cinco años? ¿Por qué no quieren hablar con nadie? —preguntó Inojin, sin poder contener la curiosidad que lo embragaba desde que Shikadai le había compartido sus conocimientos.

—¿Por qué La Alianza no te interrogó? —preguntó Sarada, sin importar que se viera como una chismosa.

—Sí me interrogaron. Pero no les gustó lo que dije, así que decidieron que mentía. Sobre todas sus preguntas, no tengo la suficiente información para contarles algo certero. Sin embargo, puedo decirles una sola cosa. Es mejor dejarlas en paz y no meterse con ellas. Alguien de nivel de un jounin o superior, tendría posibilidades de infiltrarse, e inclusive rescatar algo de información. Pero no vale la pena. Ellas no necesitan de la Alianza, no obtendrán ningún beneficio. Así que no van a aceptar sus tratos, a menos de que les lleven toneladas de terciopelo.

—¿Puedes contarnos lo que les dijiste a los ANBU que te interrogaron? —preguntó Boruto, interesado de pronto en saber más.

Shikadai terminó de leer el pergamino. Lo enrolló y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Se bebió lo que quedaba del té, y caminó fuera de la casa de la mujer.

—Vámonos.

Inojin lo siguió, entendiendo que había encontrado lo que había llegado a buscar, al igual que ChouChou, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus compañeros fueran súper raros y encontraran soluciones a problemas que parecían no tener remedio. Sarada miró a Boruto, para que la siguiera. Confiaba en su líder, y Boruto también tendría que confiar en él. El rubio emitió un suspiro y los siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Vamos a infiltrarnos?

—Me arriesgaré yo solo —dijo Shikadai, mientras corría a la muralla para salir de Suna lo antes posible, antes de que alguien le dijera a sus tíos que se encontraba ahí.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? No podemos separarnos —dijo ChouChou, mirando a Inojin, quien también había volteado a verla exaltado.

—¡Somos el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho por una razón, Shikadai! —dijo Inojin, furioso.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —gritó Boruto, enfadado por quedar fuera.

—Vamos todos a Konoha, hemos cumplido la misión. Mi padre me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, Shikadai. Y él no me diría algo así a menos que pensara que realmente iba a ser peligroso.

—No puedo regresar a Konoha con las manos vacías, al menos quiero que me digan cuándo podremos volver a hablar. ¡Al menos quiero disculparme por poner un montón de estúpidos micrófonos por el lugar!

—¿En serio? ¿Vamos a infiltrarnos a un maldito lugar solo para que pidas disculpas y te digan que puedes volver pronto?

Shikadai no contestó, comenzó a correr más rápido.

…

Quinto apartado.

Miu no soporta que la sigan.

…

Boruto no la habría visto de no saber que se encontraba ahí. Y eso lo exasperaba. Una mujer así, con el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, era del tipo que todos volteaban a ver. Pero parecía que ella tenía una especie de aura que la hacía invisible para la multitud. Su rostro, como el de Vanidad que había huido del encuentro, estaba cubierto por una máscara de madera, con flores pintadas a mano. Su cabello era crespo y de un extraño color miel. Los tatuajes se apretujaban en sus brazos, apenas dejándole ver que era morena como ChouChou. Entre los clientes que entraban al bar y algunos que reían afuera, a Boruto le era difícil mantener su vista fija en la mujer. Pero no parecía querer irse pronto. Si lo que Shikadai decía era correcto, la mujer estaría ahí durante una hora.

—Bien, ¿qué harás?

—Si la confrontas de manera directa, se irá —respondió Sarada, desactivando el sharingan.

—La seguiré —dijo Shikadai—. No dejaré que escape. Si no quiere darme una fecha para hablar, entonces descubriré cómo es que salen y entran a ese lugar tan peligroso.

—No descubrirás una mierda —dijo Boruto, cruzándose de brazos.

—Shikadai, ¿has pensado bien en esto? —preguntó Inojin, desconfiando de la lucidez de su mejor amigo—. Pareces estar perdido, ¿consideraste todas las posibilidades?

—Puede ser un poco problemático. Recuerden lo que haremos. Por ningún motivo deben seguirme.

—Estás siendo un idiota —afirmó ChouChou, con los ojos entrecerrados y aburridos.

…

Se llamaba Miu. La carta que había leído de Robin decía eso; era una Vanidad que le enviaba cartas a la pelirroja, porque quería que regresara a la comunidad. Durante años, Miu había ido todos los días a la misma hora a aquél bar. Se sentaba en una esquina y la esperaba. Si no aparecía en el lapso de sesenta minutos, se iba. Robin nunca había ido al encuentro, ni siquiera para charlar. Le gustaba vivir en Suna. Al menos, eso era lo que había asumido Shikadai. No tenía motivos para pensar otra cosa. Si no había denunciado nada extraño a la alianza, era por una buena razón.

Finalmente, quedaron en que Shikadai iría por sí mismo a preguntarle si podía conversar con ella o con algún representante de su comunidad, y que los demás se irían para que no se sintiera amenazada mientras Shikadai le hablaba. A Inojin le molestaba la idea de dejarlo solo, y terminaron por pactar un punto de encuentro para esperarlo. De todas formas, Inojin también se quedó. Shikadai le había dicho una y otra vez que podía hacer la misión en solitario, y llevarse toda la responsabilidad con él, pero al rubio no les gustó la idea de que se separaran. Era inconcebible en su mente que el Nara siquiera pensar en ello. Eran un equipo con ChouChou, pero un dueto inseparable desde niños.

…

La mujer no había podido perderlos, ni tampoco había podido pasar sobre el río hasta el territorio peligroso, cortesía de ambos chicos que continuaban bloqueándole el paso y negándole la libertad sin antes charlar con ella. Pronto llegaron a un campo de amapolas, donde la brisa del mar ya llevaba olor a sal y a pescado, y la cascada se escuchaba potente mientras se estampaba en el océano. El jutsu de Shikadai no podía alcanzarla sin la ayuda de sombras en el lugar. El rubio a su lado, corría sin emitir palabras, buscando el momento oportuno para atraparla. ¡Era demasiado ágil!

—¡No queremos pelear!

La Vanidosa emitió una risa histérica mientras les lanzaba un par de kunais afilados, advirtiéndoles que no se acercaran. La brecha del río era mucho mayor a campo abierto, y el agua alocada no permitía que alguien entrara a él, pues la corriente se podría llevar a un toro con la fuerza a la que estaba corriendo. Ambos shinobis esquivaron las cuchillas y pararon cuando la mujer lo hizo. Miu se giró lentamente, y se levantó la máscara, dejándoles ver su cara libre de tatuajes. Sus ojos negros y su piel suave y angelical, contrastaba con los grotescos grabados que llevaba en todo el cuerpo.

Hizo un gesto, alzando la barbilla, pidiéndoles que hablaran.

—Queremos disculparnos por haberlas ofendido en la reunión de ayer. Queremos que nos den otra oportunidad, a nosotros y a la alianza para demostrarles que venimos en paz. No buscamos hacerles daño ni aprovecharnos de ustedes. Sabemos que tienen dificultades para conseguir comida en invierno, y que necesitan algunas otras cosas importantes. La alianza busca salvaguardar sus vidas y estoy…

—¿Salvaguardar nuestras vidas? —interrumpió, con voz rasposa— ¿Crees que necesitamos su ayuda?

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, la mujer se acercó a ellos corriendo, le clavó un shuriken a Shikadai en el hombro, y le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzó metros atrás, haciendo que destruyera parte del campo de amapolas con su cuerpo. El rubio comenzó a pelear con la mujer, apenas logrando esquivar golpes. Shikadai se incorporó y corrió para ayudarle. Le encajó un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo retroceder, pero a pesar de eso, era una mujer sumamente fuerte, aunque la atacaran entre dos ninjas de su nivel seguían sin estar a su altura. Pensó en que no era el indicado para la misión, debieron de mandar jounins, o chunins que tuvieran mayor experiencia.

En un movimiento veloz, la mujer saltó con fuerza hasta llegar al otro lado del río, quedando a centímetros del agua.

—No se levanten. No queremos ser salvadas.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Inojin intentara alcanzarla, lanzándose con potencia para llegar hasta ella. Pero no lo logró. El agua lo abrazó y lo hundió, mientras lo arrastraba consigo, causándole daño en todo el cuerpo. Shikadai, desesperado, corrió tras él, buscando algo que lo ayudara a salvarlo. Miu le lanzó a Shikadai un tronco largo y resistente, un poco pesado que le podría servir, y luego se marchó, sin saber si el rubio conseguiría sobrevivir.

…

Sexto apartado.

Flores para Inojin.

…

Cuando el rubio cayó por la cascada, Shikadai sintió cómo una parte suya se quemaba. Bajó las rocas apresurado, haciéndose daño en el proceso. El cuerpo del rubio había caído limpio sobre una roca. Un fragmento de su alma murió cuando llegó a él y comprobó que Inojin no respiraba. Shikadai pudo recordar cuadro por cuadro aquél día en que lo había conocido. Sus manías, su risa, la forma tan graciosa en que se enfadaba y emulaba a su madre sin querer, o cuando hacía preguntas ofensivas y el rastro de Sai se le colocaba sobre la mirada sin culpa. Shikadai se dejó caer en la arena, encima de las algas. La sangre de las fracturas del joven fue brotando de a poco, ensuciando el territorio como si fuera agua de lluvia. Su mirada perdida solo podía verlo a él, con los ojos azules apagados y silentes. No supo cuándo fue que comenzó a llorar, ni cuándo fue que paró. Había llorado un océano entero antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, ya había anochecido. A su lado, Inojin reposaba sin aliento, con moretones y sangre cruel pegada a su piel pálida. Shikadai se incorporó en silencio. Debía regresar.

Siguiendo la playa, podría llegar hasta un puerto mercantil del país de los ríos. Le preguntarían mil cosas, pero trasladar a Inojin sería más fácil, así como ponerse en contacto con ChouChou, Boruto y Sarada. Tomando el cuerpo con cuidado, comenzó a caminar, sin mirar atrás.

…

Séptimo apartado.

Terciopelo rojo.

…

Llegaron a Konoha con la marcha fúnebre de los pajarillos cantando por la mañana. En la entrada ya les esperaban sus padres, incluidos Ino y Sai, quienes mantenían los labios sellados en una línea recta. A Shikadai le pareció que Ino había envejecido diez años. El primogénito Nara no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, mientras sentía las lágrimas escocerle el alma. No hubo palabras, ningún gesto para aliviarle la culpa, ni una mirada que le hiciera creer que después de todo, no lo había hecho tan mal. ChouChou no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez después de enterarse que Inojin había muerto. Ni siquiera lo había mirado después de eso.

Era en aquellos momentos cuando le gustaría ser fuerte y no un bebé llorón. Le gustaría no sentirse afectado por la culpa, o atormentado por los recuerdos. Le gustaría poder ser un ninja de verdad, uno que viera las vidas de sus compañeros como objetos reemplazables. Un ninja que se aferrara a su banda por si el Hokage se la quería quitar, y no uno que la entregara por voluntad propia, enfermo de culpa y de tristeza. Quizás, si fuera así, las cosas serían infinitamente más sencillas.

…

La lluvia amainó luego de varias horas. Era verano y los aguaceros levantaban el calor del piso. Sentado en el portón, miraba el jardín y las flores que se marchitaban por el fuerte impacto del agua sobre de ellas. No había hablado con sus padres, menos aún con los demás. Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron fuerte hacia abajo, pensando en que en aquellos momentos tan sólo deseaba hablar con Inojin. Después de todo, había sido su mejor amigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Un impulso dentro de sí, insistía en que se levantara y fuera con ChouChou, para que ella lo abrazara y le hiciera sentir mejor. Pero no resistía su propio peso al andar. Había arruinado todo, la misión, su vida, la posibilidad de que Las Vanidosas se unieran a la alianza.

Había estado tan ensimismado que no escuchó a su tío llegar. Gaara y Kankuro habían llegado a Konoha apenas hacía unas horas, a una reunión de emergencia para hablar sobre la muerte de Inojin y cómo afectaría a los tratados de paz entre la comunidad y ambas naciones shinobi. El Kazekage se sentó a su lado, con un gato entre sus brazos. Le gustaba acariciar al minino que pertenecía a Shikamaru, porque su pelaje era muy suave y tenía un carácter dócil.

—¿Vienes a consolarme? —preguntó receloso, mirándolo de reojo.

—No.

Gaara siguió rascando la cabeza del gato, como hacía cualquier otra cosa; con su cara de completa armonía y seriedad. Traía el cabello despeinado y los mechones rojos caían en su frente, cubriéndole de manera leve el tatuaje. Shikadai suspiró, incómodo, mirando hacia otro lado. Esta vez, sí pudo escuchar la llegada de su otro tío, quien se sentó junto a Gaara, estirándose y haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda. Comenzaba a escampar cuando Temari y Shikamaru se acercaron con la tetera humeante de té: Shikadai se bebió tres tazas de lágrimas y cinco de pestañas de Dios.

…

Al siguiente día, fue a visitar la tumba recién pulida de Inojin. ChouChou ya estaba ahí. Parecía desolada, pero a pesar de ello, no se alejó cuando Shikadai llegó a su lado. La morena le había llevado rosas. Muy rojas y grandes, con pétalos gruesos y que desprendían su perfume con potencia. Shikadai arrugó el entrecejo.

Tomó una, mientras recordaba lo dicho por Robin días anteriores.

¿Por qué las Vanidades Eternas requerirían toneladas de terciopelo?

…

..

.

* * *

Ana, weona. Sí, lo malinterpreté. Y sí, no hay humor :v. Hahahaha. Sorry, sorry. Pero esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Juro que pensé que hablabas de la primera misión como chunin de Shikadai, y cuando releí (teniendo ya escrito medio fic) resultó que no, que era la primera misión del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho de la nueva generación. Bueh. Sé que eres estricta con el IC, así que pedí ayuda de Yusha para saber más o menos cómo es Shikadai. Y resultó que teníamos ideas similares sobre su personalidad. No sé si tú le veas más como Shikamaru, pero me gustó ponerle así. Y pues perdón si no era nada de lo que esperabas y no te complació. A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, la idea me enamoró y sé que queda un poco inconcluso, podría ser un longfic explicando por qué tardaron tanto en integrarlas a la alianza Shinobi y si fue algo pacífico o por la fuerza. Peeeero, tengo mil fics por hacer xD, por lo mientras se queda así en complete, aunque existe un pequeño porcentaje de que el fic continúe.

Sobre los OC's, espero que te hayan gustado. La verdad es que yo me encariñé con Robin y también con Miu, (más con Robin nsjknjkn) pero ya tú me dirás qué te parece. Al principio, quería que me tocara alguien más, porque veía tus pedidos muy difíciles, y éste uno de los que menos quería escribir, porque tenía acción y yo NO sé escribir acción, peleas, etc. Así que si me salieron feas, sorry :c hahahah.

Y bien, eso es todo, putah. Quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, aunque seas hetero, shojo y súper tonta. Eres una increíble amiga, así que espero haberte complacido. Y si no, te jodes, a mí me gustó y seguro que a las demás también les va a gustar :v.

Espero un rw :3 críticas y observaciones son bien recibidas.


End file.
